One Kiss
by KilaIesha a.k.a Gaara'sGirl12
Summary: Rigby just wanted Mordecai to be okay He didn't mean for this to happen! Mordecai/Rigby
1. Chapter 1

Human forms based on Animegirl1000's art on Deviantart.

* * *

"I'm sick of this, Mordecai!" Rigby shouted to his best friend. "You don't need her! It's time to get over her! She doesn't love you." Rigby's voice softened as he put his hand on Mordecai's back. "Let's find someone who does love you. We'll find a girl who's prettier, nicer, and so into you. Okay? Just get out of from under the covers and get dressed. We'll go clubbing."

A muffled okay was heard and Rigby got up from his friend's bed and closed the door gently behind him. Everyone was waiting just outside the threshold. Rigby smiled a little.

"He said he'd go clubbing, so…" Rigby looked to Benson.

"Neither of you can do anything with the mental condition you guys are in. I don't care. When you guy get better just do your work…" the redhead sighed.

"Rigby, you're really brave," Skips said quietly.

Rigby laughed quietly. He excused himself and got some things to shower. He looked at himself in the mirror. Short shaggy brown hair, auburn eyes, and sun-kissed skin made up his reflection. He took off his old, worn-out jacket and his long sleeved beige shirt. He looked into the mirror again. He traced an old scar from his shoulder to just above his heart.

He finished undressing before turning on the water to find a perfect temperature. He got in the tub, closed the curtain, and pressed the button for the shower. He tilted his face into the hot water and let it burn his skin. As he stood letting the water rush down him, he remembered the reason why he was feeling this inner turmoil.

He was nineteen at the time. He'd lost contact with Mordecai after dropping out of high school. His parents had kicked him out, and he was being chased by a group of men that wanted to rape him. He remembered the fear that settled deep into his stomach when he fell backwards off the chain link fence he was desperately trying to climb. He looked up, and one of the men roughly grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

Another laughed and unzipped his pants. Rigby struggled and grasped at his shirt's front. He was shoved roughly to his knees and something was shoved into his mouth. The other man began thrusting, and Rigby was sure he was going to choke. He then got really angry, so he bit down as hard as he could. He was quickly shoved back.

"Wha' happ'ned, Jack?" one slurred drunkenly.

"Lil' bitch bit me!"

Rigby was once again lifted into the air and he smelt the stench of alcohol before he saw the man's face. His anger was now outweighing his fear. The man yelled at him and shook him roughly. When he was done, Rigby tilted his head and sneered.

"Stop talking," he said quietly before he spit the man's blood back in his face.

Sudden searing hot pain made him cringe and cry out. Something was in his shoulder! His hands grasped at the hand pushing the object down and down. He knew the warmth trailing down his chest was his blood. The hot pain was now above his heart. Fear set in again.

Then he was dropped. He landed hard on his back and cried out again. The sound of hitting reached his ears, and he became even more terrified of this new potential attacker. He was lifted into warm arms and the smell of dark chocolate enveloped his nose. He heard faint whispers and gently opened an eye.

"M-Mordecai?" he squeaked out.

"Rigby? Holy shit! It _is_ you! Don't worry; I'm taking you to the hospital! You'll be okay!" Mordecai was freaking out.

"I'm-" Rigby was interrupted by the need to cough. When he did, a small trail of blood slid down the corner of his mouth.

"Don't talk! Just keep your eyes on me. Don't close them, and don't talk!"

So, Rigby watched Mordecai as he ran to the hospital that ended up being only a few blocks away. He kept his eyes on Mordecai when the doctors took him away from him. He even envisioned Mordecai's pale face when the anesthetic was given to him. To his surprise, the first thing he woke up to was Mordecai's face. He smiled gently.

Rigby felt his hot tears join the water. He remembered how Mordecai, even though he was going through college at the time, visited him the entire week he was in the hospital. Mordecai had been so generous. Before he knew it, Rigby was deeply in love with his best friend. He sobbed quietly. He lowered himself to the floor and curled up to let the water sooth his troubles some. He tried to forget that he was in love with his best friend.

He shakily got up and washed himself quickly. He got out of the shower and dried off. Once he had his tan skinny jeans and black tank-top on, he looked in the mirror to fix his make-up. Even without his signature eyeliner, he had dark circles around his eyes. This whole Margaret fiasco was killing him. He hardly slept anymore, and it was really showing. He'd even lost two pounds because he was eating less.

When he finished he took a long look at himself. He tried to smile, but it just made him look more depressed. Sighing, he opened the door and walked out only to run into none other than the object of his affection. He looked up, and Mordecai mumbled sorry before shuffling into the bathroom. As soon as he heard the shower start, Rigby meandered down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Muscle Man was pigging out as usual at the table and high-five ghost was chatting with him. Rigby opened the fridge and took out a package of applesauce. He grabbed a spoon and ate quietly beside the sink. He threw the spoon in the sink and the empty container in the trash before going to the door to put on his red high-tops and messily tied them.

Just as he stood, Mordecai came down the stairs wearing his black skinny jeans and a light blue t-shirt. Rigby stared for a moment at his sexy crush and moved so his friend could put his shoes on. Rigby brushed a hand through his messy hair.

"You got your cell, dude?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai nodded and finished tying his shoes. Rigby opened the door, and they were on their way to the nearest club.


	2. Chapter 2

To his knowledge, Rigby was the only person that knew that alcohol made Mordecai shyer. That knowledge settled warmly in his stomach. He watched as a woman tried to rub against Mordecai, but he politely excused himself and wandered to Rigby.

"Dude, I-" he hiccupped, "wanna dance."

"Then go dance, Mordecai," Rigby said.

"Too many people. I can't," he responded.

Rigby downed the last of his Jack Daniels on the rocks and grabbed Mordecai's hand. Mordecai's beautiful, hooded bi-colored eyes enticed him, but he rejected his desire. Under the strobe lights and between the other drunk, hot, and sweaty patrons, both men came alive.

Mordecai always lost his inhibitions when he was drunk and danced with Rigby. All the grinding against Rigby provided him enough ecstasy to momentarily forget about the tall, pale beauty who was dancing near him somewhere. His short body made it easy for him to be squeezed tight by the other bodies looking for the same thing he wanted, to forget.

A light sheen of sweat covered his body. A pair of hands grabbed his hips sensually. He was pulled into a warm, familiar chest, and the wonderful smell of dark chocolate gently enveloped him. He was surprised and didn't know how to react. He turned hastily.

"M-Mordecai? I'm not a girl, ya know," Rigby shouted over the music.

"I know, you feel good…" Mordecai whispered into Rigby's ear.

Mordecai ground into Rigby and the latter moaned. Rigby grabbed the front of Mordecai's shirt in his fists. The tears pricking the corners of his eyes were surely going to fall if he didn't get out of the situation. He pushed Mordecai gently away from him.

"No, Mordecai, stop. I can't handle this. I need to take a breather. You dance; I'll be back."

Rigby had to shout again to be heard over the load dubstep being played. He looked once into the clouded, confused mismatched blue eyes of his best friend one more time before he ran away. He ran outside and immediately regretted not bringing a jacket. The cold breeze hit his sweaty skin, and it stung. The pain cleared his mind some. What was Mordecai thinking? Rigby absentmindedly rubbed his arms.

"Hey Rigby!"

Rigby turned to see Jeremy with a hand up in salute. He waved back slowly and Jeremy walked over. His red eyes were faintly glowing, and a gentle breeze of vanilla tickled Rigby's nose. He chuckled a little. Jeremy and Mordecai really were exact opposites.

"I don't see why you're laughing when you're the one out here freezing your ass off."

"Stop talking!"

Rigby pouted, but it turned into a small smile. After the incident three years ago when Jeremy and Chad tried to take their jobs, it didn't take long for Rigby to form a friendship with Jeremy. He was an ass sometimes, but he really listened. Jeremy sighed deeply, and his warm breath made a little cloud. He took off his red hoodie and quickly shoved it onto Rigby.

"Wha-"

"Just wear it. Give it back to me later."

"No, I-"

"Don't complain. If anything, it might make _him _jealous. We both know he hates me."

"Jeremy!" Chad jumped onto Jeremy's back. "Come oo~n!"Chad whined.

"Chad, please get off me. See you, Rigby."

The jacket was large and extremely warm. He smiled. He walked back into the club and spotted Mordecai by the bar. He smiled. He walked back into the club and spotted Mordecai by the bar. He walked up to him slowly. He put a hand on Mordecai's shoulder blade.

Mordecai turned around and grabbed Rigby. He lifted him into his arms and took a deep inhale. Mordecai made a face and began heading for the bathroom. Rigby protested, but every time he would try to escape, Mordecai would tighten his grasp. When they were inside the restroom, Mordecai pushed Rigby against the wall and held his arms above his head. With his free hand, Mordecai pulled Jeremy's jacket off roughly with one movement then shoved his face into the crook of Rigby's neck.

"M-Mordecai!" Rigby squeaked, "What are you doing?"

"You still smell like _him_."

"J-Just let me go, Mordecai. When I went outside he lent me his jacket because I was freezing. It's okay," Rigby squeezed an arm out and petted Mordecai's back gently.

Mordecai slid down the wall with Rigby still in his arms. Rigby's butt and Mordecai's knees rested on floor, and Mordecai began to shake. Rigby sighed and began to rub Mordecai's back gently. He let Mordecai sob into his shoulder and cooed to him softly.

"D-Don't leave me… D-Don't leave me like her! I-I don't w-wanna be alone!" Mordecai cried out.

"Mordecai, God don't let him remember this, look at me." Rigby gently lifted Mordecai's chin, "I love you. I love you more than anything in the world! I will never leave you."

Mordecai stayed silent and listened to his friend's heartbeat. Without thinking, he lifted his head and crashed his lips to Rigby's. He shoved his left hand under Rigby's shirt and ran his fingers along the soft skin.

Rigby could feel his heart stop. Mordecai was kissing him and had a hand up his shirt! Rigby moaned deep from his chest, and the surprise faded. He pushed Mordecai away again and held his face with both palms.

"But I thought you…" Mordecai started.

"I do." Rigby smiled. "But you're drunk off your rocker. If you kiss me, I want it to be when you're in your right mind…"

Mordecai looked down. Rigby pulled him into a hug. They decided to go home and sleep. The walk home was fairly long, but Rigby was kept warm by the heat left from his pleasurable kiss with Mordecai. He only relaxed when they were both in their bed and trampoline respectively. He dreamt of a happy future with Mordecai.


	3. Chapter 3

Mordecai woke with an awful headache and the awful nauseous feeling of hangover. He whined and placed a hand over his eyes. He barely remembered anything… He had this nagging feeling that something important happened, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Thinking made his head hurt, and he knew he couldn't get up.

"Dude… Rigby? Help… Hangover…" he mumbled softly.

He heard the other stir, get off his trampoline, and go into the bathroom. Soon, he had a cool cloth on his forehead, and he could feel Rigby's weight on the side of his bed. He thanked him gratefully and found his head to ruffle his hair.

"Better?" Rigby's sleepy voice mumbled.

"Yeah. Thanks… Hey, did something really important happen last night at the club?"

"N-NO! Nothing important happened!"

"You sure? It sounds like something important happened."

"Stop talking!"

"What, did you get laid?"

He felt Rigby get up. He explained he was just joking, but the other just stayed silent. The fear of losing Rigby set in, and Mordecai grabbed his hand. He apologized, and suddenly he remembered last night. Rigby's confession, his own actions, Rigby protecting him from something he might regret later. He grabbed Rigby's hand tighter. This had to be a dream.

"D-Did I kiss you last night?"

"M-Mordecai, w-what are you talking about?"

"You said you loved me."

"Stop talking, Mordecai!"

Mordecai gently grabbed Rigby's hand and pulled him onto the bed. He hugged him close to his chest. Even though Rigby was struggling, Mordecai held onto him tight. He took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"We could try, you know…"

"M-Mordecai… You're high, aren't you? Stop messing around with me!"

"I'm not Rigby. I figured, since you're the only person who has ever stayed by my side, why not try this out?"

Before Rigby could protest, Mordecai caught his lips in a sensual kiss. Rigby stopped resisting, but didn't reciprocate either. Mordecai turned so Rigby was under him and shoved a hand up Rigby's shirt. He felt the sun-kissed skin of his friend laid his hand over the other's heart.

The weakness of Rigby's heartbeat surprised Mordecai. Suddenly, Mordecai heard a sniffle. He pulled away from the other's lips and looked down. Rigby's tears were flowing freely, and his face was morphed into a toothy frown. He pulled his arms over his face, and hiccupped.

Mordecai took the hand from inside Rigby's shirt and lay on his elbow to get closer to the smaller male. He laid his other arm in the same fashion and gently called to Rigby."

"Riri? Don't cry. I'm sorry…"

"M-Modo…" Rigby cried softly.

"I'm here. Mordecai laced his fingers together with Rigby's like they had done in childhood when Rigby would cry. Rigby held tightly to Mordecai's hand. Mordecai kissed Rigby's forehead gently. He rubbed soothing circles on the back of Rigby's hand with his thumb.

Rigby finally stopped crying, and Mordecai gave a small smile. Rigby tried to hide his face in one hand out of embarrassment but failed. Mordecai grabbed Rigby's other hand and laced their fingers together. He kissed Rigby's eyes then his nose and finally his lips. This time, it was just a light meeting of the lips. Mordecai pulled back slowly, and Rigby let out a sigh.

"Better now?"

"Are you serious? You have to be dead serious about trying to be in a relationship with me."

"I-I think I'm serious."

"That's not good enough Mordecai. I need to know that you're serious!"

"I wanna try this out, but I don't know if I can feel the same way for you than you do for me."

"Will you just try your best?"

"That I can promise."

Mordecai went in for another kiss, and this time he was rewarded with his partner kissing back. Rigby put his hands around Mordecai's shoulders; he placed one on the nape of Mordecai's neck and the other on the back of Mordecai's head. Mordecai licked Rigby's lower lip before nibbling on it, asking for entrance. Rigby moaned letting Mordecai in, and Mordecai explored every inch of Rigby's pumpkin-spice-flavored mouth. Mordecai's dark chocolate taste deeply intoxicated Rigby.

Mordecai placed his hand just under the hem of Rigby's shirt, and Rigby whined into the kiss. Mordecai smiled and pulled Rigby's black tank-top off, followed by his own shirt. He placed his hand in the small of Rigby's back and made him arch up. The skin-to-skin contact lit a fire in their bellies. Rigby moaned again. Mordecai placed his hand above Rigby's heart, and the heartbeat was significantly stronger.

They began another hot, wet kiss and Mordecai grabbed Rigby's waist. He unbuttoned, unzipped, and took off Rigby's skinny jeans before taking off his own. He ground his hips into Rigby's and moaned from deep in his chest. The friction felt great. Rigby arched up in search of more of that delicious friction. He gripped Mordecai's shoulders and held on for dear life. He looked up at Mordecai only to notice that Mordecai was looking at his body. He blushed brightly and moaned as Mordecai began kissing and nipping his neck.

Mordecai trailed wet, sloppy kisses down Rigby's body. He started with the jaw, descended to his neck, kissed his scar, down his chest, over his abdomen, and finally the hem of his boxer briefs. Mordecai gave a long lick from Rigby's boxer brief to his belly button before pulling the other's underwear down by his teeth. He never broke eye contact with the blushing Rigby.

Mordecai sat on his haunches to remove his own boxers, and Rigby crawled over to him while slightly swaying his hips. He helped Mordecai remove his boxers and gave a tentative lick to Mordecai's member. He flashed back to the time he was almost raped but pushed it far back into his mind. He wouldn't ruin this moment. He sucked on the head before taking all of Mordecai in his mouth. He heard Mordecai moan throatily, so he sucked again. He kept bobbing and sucking always in different patterns to keep the suspense.

Mordecai gently pulled Rigby up and kissed him deeply. Mordecai turned them around, lay down, and pulled Rigby to straddle his hips. He told Rigby to prepare himself and watched as his soon-to-be lover slicked three of his digits and fingered himself. Rigby pulled out his fingers and aligned himself with Mordecai. He slowly penetrated himself and almost gasped when Mordecai grabbed his hips to help him steady himself.

Once Mordecai was completely sheathed, he waited for Rigby to move. He moaned when Rigby tentatively lifted himself a little and ground down into his hips. Mordecai concentrated on Rigby's face. He noticed how Rigby's blush reached his ears. He noticed how Rigby was biting his lips to attempt to stop the whimpers and moans. He noticed how Rigby was incredibly skinny now. He felt the velvety softness of Rigby's skin.

To Rigby's surprise, Mordecai flipped them. He told Rigby to wrap his legs around his waist, and Rigby complied while he also wrapped his arms around Mordecai's back. Mordecai's thrust became hard and fast. He never took his eyes off Rigby. He tried a different angle and was very vocally rewarded.

"M-Mordecai~! Oh, SHIT~! Right there~! More~!" Rigby cried.

Mordecai smirked and continued thrusting at that angle, eventually bringing Rigby almost to the edge. Mordecai grasped Rigby's member and began pumping it in time with his thrusts which soon became fast and out of pattern. Rigby came suddenly, and Mordecai followed right after. In their afterglow Mordecai pulled Rigby to the top of his bed and threw the covers over them. He placed a hand on top of Rigby's had before kissing his forehead softly.

* * *

Benson opened the door a crack to check on the two employees who didn't show up for even lunch that day. He squinted to see the two figures on the bed. When he walked in Rigby had kicked the sheets almost off his wait. Gently, Benson took the sheets and tucked to two in loosely. He smiled warmly at his two employees and shut the door gently behind him.


End file.
